


The Perks of Working Third Shift

by Vixen13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, intersex!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Wade is wandering the globe and ends up in NYC where he meets the absolute most perfect man he's ever seen who's working third shift at a quick mart. Even better, the man seems happy to flirt back. Wade makes it his mission to score a date.</p><p>Peter stopped dating a long time ago, but Wade's flirtations, energetic attitude, and hilarious comments make it hard for Peter not to enjoy the attention. But will all of that be ruined if Wade finds out his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perks of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not know what [Intersex](http://www.isna.org/faq/what_is_intersex) is, I highly suggest looking that up. You can do that after the fic if you want a surprise in the story buuuuut it'll end up one hell of a surprise. heh This fic will contain detailed sexual content. Be aware!
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I couldn't stop writing on it. @.@ I'm close to wrapping this up and then I can get back to my other neglected stories. *sighs*

The man was a dream to look at. Small frame, long limbs, perfect smooth skin, and topped with crazy brown hair that defied attempts to manage it. His features were smooth and his fingers delicate, one would almost use the term feminine if not for how distinctly masculine his body was. He was one step away from being androgynous and he rocked that. He was sex on a stick.

_ Not to mention dat ass. _

Grabbing another random snack from the isles, Wade made his way to the counter with his purchases. The perfect specimen of a man in question worked the register at a corner quick mart. Wade had found him by accident one night and had been coming back ever since.

Often Wade traveled from spot to spot, never frequenting the same stores more than he had to. Eventually he would move cities all together. New York City had a lot of places to go, so he figured he could at least be in one place for a while. Best of all, with so many people in the city, surely he wasn’t on the bottom of the totem pole when it came to looks.

Wade’s skin had been ravaged by a fire while he served in the military. Though they had paid to reconstruct his face, skin graft as much as possible, and laser treat all the scar tissue that covered him head to toe, he still looked like something out of a horror flick. That bothered a lot of people, and they were always uncomfortable or scared around him. 

However, Peter hadn’t even flinched. He had taken things in stride, had smiled so genuinely, and had responded to Wade’s rambling mouth with ease. The second time Wade came to the store and flirted, Peter hadn’t seemed to mind and had just quipped right back. From that point on, Wade was in love.

“Mr. Wilson.” Peter gave one of his genuine smiles that the other customers didn’t get to see. It was wide, slightly dorky, and 100% adorable. “How are you tonight?”

“Oh, Petey-pie! It’s been a terrible night. I had to come see your glorious face in order to cheer myself up.”

Peter had long ago stopped blushing at Wade’s never ending slew of compliments, but his smile did take on a bit of a shy tinge. “Well, I’m glad my store gives you everything you need in order to pursue happiness — mountain of snacks included,” he easily quipped as he rang up the items.

“The doritos here taste the best. It must be your influence.”

“Actually, those are stocked by Juan on first shift, so I’ll send along your compliments.”

“Please do. Tell him his fingers are magic.”

Peter laughed as he pulled out a bag to start filling with the items. “Do you need anything else tonight?”

“Hmm, that depends. Do I need condoms or no?” Wade gave Peter a downright lecherous look.

This had been a thing between them for a while and Peter would always politely turn Wade down, no longer taking it as serious. Though Wade was entirely serious, he was a patient man and Peter was a man on guard. Wade was content to whittle down the smaller man’s defenses until he could score a date.

“ _ Do _ you?” Peter asked. “From your statement earlier I thought the date had gone south.”

Wade dramatically slapped a hand over his heart. “You wound me! You know my love is only for you, my prince.”

“Prince of the quick mart? Noble ruler of third shift?”

“The most beautiful man in all the land.”

“Who requires a tithe of $36.17 for your goods.”

Wade dropped two twenty dollar bills on the table. “Keep the change.” Frankly, Wade would have showered Peter in riches, but the man was too proud to take it. So he left enough for Peter to buy a drink if he wanted it. It seemed that he would accept that much.

Peter rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Arguing the point with Wade was a long and drawn out ordeal, Wade had made sure of it. When he went to take the bag of snacks, he let his fingers stray over Peter’s, feeling the warmth that the man radiated. At first Peter had firmly pulled away from Wade’s touch, but lately he lingered. It made Wade’s heart flutter.

Since there was nobody else in the store, Wade decided to stay a little longer as he played with the handles of his plastic bag. “So have you developed any more pictures?”

“Not yet.” Peter’s face lit up like it usually did when discussing photography. “I have a few shots I want to include, and I haven’t had the time yet to go to the locations.”

“You know if you ever want to photograph me like one of your French girls, you only need ask.” Wade dramatically waggled his hairless eyebrows.

Peter chuckled. “I’m more of an outdoor action shot kind of person.”

“Kinky,” Wade got in while Peter ignored him to continue talking.

“I plan on stopping by the skate park to take some shots there.”

“Do you skateboard?”

“I used to a lot in high school.” Peter shrugged.

“That’s so adorable!” Wade swooned.

As Peter was chuckling the door rang, indicating more customers. The flow of patrons was slow but steady during night shift. Wade ignored them, intending to get his full flirt time in before they were ready to check out. However, Peter seemed intent on the newcomers, tensing up significantly, eyes going wide in fear.

“Hey,” Wade dropped his voice down. “Are they trouble? Need me to call the cops?”

“What?” Peter’s eyes snapped over to Wade. “No. No, no. It’s fine.” He tried for a smile again, but it wasn’t convincing. “Goodnight, Mr. Wilson.”

Wade narrowed his eyes at Peter for a moment in suspicion before happily stating he forgot something and walked back into the isles, keeping a close eye on Peter. It wasn’t long before the two boys, about Peter’s age, walked up to the counter.

“Holy shit!” one of them shouted. “It’s Puny Peter!” When Peter didn’t respond, the man pushed. “You remember your old buddy Flash, right? Maaan, it’s been forever since you dropped out of high school. A nerd like you. Everyone was shocked!”

Peter was stone faced as he rang up the items and stated the total. Flash made a show of the many bills in his wallet as he pulled one out to hand to Peter. His friend was snickering constantly. They were both drunk.

“Yo, Peter. Was that your boyfriend you were talking to when we came in?” The other man almost collapsed with laughter when Peter blushed. “I mean, I can’t tell. Does that make you gay or not?”

“Do you need anything else?” Peter quietly asked in his customer service voice.

“The guy looked like a real freak. But takes one to date one, right?” Flash asked, voice overly loud. Wade gritted his teeth, itching to punch their lights out but he held back, knowing Peter wouldn’t want Wade to interfere and cause trouble at work.

“Have a nice day,” Peter tried again, not looking either of them in the eye.

“Seriously, dude. None of us got to ask back in school before you ran off. How do you even  _ have _ sex?”

Peter’s face was bright red and tears were forming in his eyes. Wade had had enough. Flash was still rambling on about Peter’s private affairs when Wade reached him. He snatched up Flash’s wrist and yanked it behind his back, the other hand pinching the pressure point at the elbow. Flash cursed fluently and Peter’s eyes went wide.

“Hey! Let him go, you freak!” The friend lashed out at Wade who let go of Flash’s wrist and caught the man’s hand. He put firm pressure on one of the knuckles and the guy’s knees almost gave out.

“Okay, boys! Time to leave.” He led both ranting men outside, down the block, and into an alley before he released them. They turned around, ready for a fight, but Wade was faster. He had a knife to both of their throats in an instant. They froze.

“So this is gonna be real simple. You never go into that store again, got it? You don’t even  _ look _ in Peter’s direction again. Don’t even let his perfect face cross your filthy little minds.”

Being drunk, they didn’t have the best judgement skills. With a murderous look, Flash started talking. “Why are you even defending that freak? You got a boner for weird shit like that? I bet you pervs are all he’ll ever get in the way of—” The knife pressed up and Flash had to stand on his toes to try and avoid it.

“I don’t think you two get it. I was in special ops, yeah? I know how to track you, how to find you, how to make your lives miserable, and how to never  _ ever _ get caught. You wanna end up dead in a ditch? Please push me. I feel like I’ll be saving the virtue of countless sorority girls.”

Flash’s friend whimpered and looked about ready to pee his pants. Wade eyed both of them long enough for their drunk minds to be sufficiently scared. “So. Am I ever going to see you assholes again?”

They both stuttered correct responses.

“Is Peter ever going to hear your names spoken in his general vicinity again?”

“I’ll forget I ever knew him!” the other guy sobbed.

“Flash?” Wade asked in a deadly voice.

“Peter who?”

“Good. Now get the fuck out of my sight.” Once the knives were gone, the two boys ran for their lives. Wade hid the weapons back in their spots and made his way once more to the quick mart. He had dropped his bag in the isle when he went after the assholes. Also, he wanted to check on Peter.

When he walked back in Peter tensed up, eyeing Wade with worry. That wasn’t a good sign. Looking over, he saw his bag wasn’t on the ground. Peter must have grabbed it. He slowly walked over to the counter, a friendly smile in place, trying to make sure Peter remained calm.

“No worries, Pete. They won’t be back. I just scared ‘em a little.”

Peter didn’t respond and kept his eyes on the counter. He looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. Wade wasn’t sure what to do.

“Hey…” Wade kept his voice soft. “You need a Dr. Pepper?” It was one of Peter’s vices and Wade loved to buy the man one when he was allowed. “I know what it’s like to relive trauma from the past. Let me buy you a drink. You need it. It’ll make you feel better.”

Slowly, Peter looked up at Wade with searching eyes. Did Peter think that what those brats said would affect Wade in any way? “What did they tell you?” Peter quietly asked, like he both did and didn’t want to know.

“Nothin’. I wouldn’t let ‘em. Look, Petey, the only person I want to tell me anything about you is you. If someone even tried to tell me what you got on a math test in third grade, I’d punch ‘em in the mouth.”

Peter let out a watery laugh. “I was always good at math. Nothing but A’s.”

Wade’s huge smile pulled hard at his warped skin. “Yeah, you look like an honor student. I like it when they’re smarter than me.”

“I don’t know about all that…” Peter trailed off and grabbed Wade’s bag, handing it to him. “You dropped this.”

“Thanks!”

For a while Peter fidgeted, trying to say something and Wade waited patiently, forcing himself not to talk in the silence. “Listen… Thank you… For helping me out…” Peter finally whispered.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, Baby Boy.” Wade flashed a huge smile and Peter gave a small and wavery one in return. “Listen, do you want me to walk you home when you get off work? I don’t mind.”

Peter’s eyes went wide in fear and he seemed to stop breathing. Wade panicked and waved his hands in front of him. “No, no! It was an honest offer! You just looked really freaked out and they were the bad kind of drunk. I don’t have to! I just wanted to make sure you felt safe. You have anyone else to call to pick you up?”

Slowly, Peter let out a breath and his shoulders dropped. “I take the metro,” he said quietly. “It’s pretty close by. I’ll be fine.”

“Sorry, Peter. I know you don’t know me like that. I’m just a customer. I’m fretting too much. I’m sorry.”

Peter shook his head. “It’s fine. Thanks for worrying over me… But I’m fine.” It was very clear he wasn’t fine, but Wade knew when not to push.

“Cherry or regular?”

There was a pause and Peter seemed to be debating if he should accept, but finally he said, “Cherry.”

Wade trotted off in celebration and Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Returning with the cherry Dr. Pepper, Wade set it and a five dollar bill on the counter. “Keep the change, Petey-pie.”

Peter just shook his head in amusement at the extra amount. “Have a good night, Mr. Wilson.”

Wade blew Peter a kiss and princess waved on his way out the door, pulling a reluctant grin onto the young man’s face. When Wade was finally gone, Peter let the tension drop from his shoulders as he cashed out the purchase and took a sip of the drink. The rest of the change he slipped under the cash drawer.

The extra money Wade left Peter didn’t keep. He set it to the side so that if someone was short fifty cents, or there was a diabetic in need of a candy bar, or a little kid who desperately wanted one of the single serve mini candies, Peter could cover it. Wade didn’t know it, but he personally funded all of those cases ever since he first started showing up. Peter was a little grateful, since it used to come from his own pocket.

The kids that went past the store at night had increased in number. It became common knowledge that Peter was weak to puppy eyes on any kid younger than ten. On the up side, working third shift meant the kids only showed up at the start of his shift. He would attempt to call their parents if they came in after eleven so they didn’t bother him after that time.

Thankfully, the store had been fairly quiet that night, allowing Peter a moment to collect himself after everything that happened. Seeing Flash again had brought up a massive amount of memories he had tried to suppress. Of course the man hadn’t changed at all since high school. It was horrifying enough that Flash rambled off the things he had. Worse in front of a customer. Devastating in front of Wade.

Wade had been coming to Peter’s store for months. It was obvious the man came to see Peter specifically. At first, Peter was wary but mostly flattered. As time went on, he had really grown to like Wade, though he’d never say that out loud. He used Wade’s last name on purpose to keep a proper barrier between them. After all, dating wasn’t something Peter could easily do.

Usually when Peter’s dates found out about his condition, they were either disgusted or treated him as some kind of one night fetish. Or both. Four out of five guys had tried to force themselves on Peter the minute they discovered his secret. The fifth guy had verbally abused Peter in public. It had been mortifying. None of them ever contacted him again.

Though Peter was bi, he hadn’t tried to date a girl since high school. It hadn’t been his girlfriend’s fault that the secret was revealed, but the trauma of the massively escalated bullying and his subsequent need to drop out of high school afterwards had kept him from being able to date women since. Peter had passed his GED at seventeen and then entered the workforce since the whole incident ruined his chances at getting a free ride to a college.

For a long time Peter had saved up money to try and pay for college on his own, but as Aunt May got older, she wasn't able to work as much. She had made herself sick trying to provide for Peter. So instead, he helped pay for what she needed and gave up on any future dreams. He took a night shift job in a part of town nobody liked working for the higher pay.

At first it had been miserable, but his cheery disposition and desire to help had won over the regulars. Everyone was friendly now. Then Wade had started coming in and things were even better. It had been a year since Peter had left the house to do much other than work and two years since he quit dating. So as a lonely twenty-three year old, the flirting had been welcome.

Until Flash had ruined it all. When Wade offered to take Peter home, all Peter could think about were the men who had tried to force themselves on him in the past. Wade was a large man full of muscle. Peter was quite sure he wouldn’t be able to fight back, especially with how quickly Wade had taken care of the bullies.

And though he didn’t want to think of Wade as that kind of person, he couldn’t help being paranoid. Peter hadn’t thought his other dates were that kind of person either, but they were. Fear was a hard thing to get past.

The conversation with Flash ran through Peter’s mind over and over. Even if Flash really hadn’t said anything more, had Wade figured out what was wrong with Peter? Was Wade now driven by lust or was he disgusted and taking pity on Peter by pretending nothing was different? It was impossible to tell and that depressed Peter to no end.

Why couldn’t he just be normal? Then he could have accepted Wade’s flirtations and gone on a proper date with the man. Though it was true that if Peter were normal, they never would have met. Peter sighed. Life was always so complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cherry Dr. Pepper, guys.


	2. The Perks of Sudden Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I have never been to Coney Island. I'm making this up as I go. Woo!

The next night Peter was on edge during his shift, worried that Wade wouldn’t show, but also worried about what would happen if he did. At 2am Wade popped in and went about his normal routine. He flirted with Peter in exactly the same way as normal. Nothing extra, nothing less, and took Peter’s refusals in stride per usual. Peter was still cautious, but massively relieved afterwards.

By the end of the month, Peter could almost pretend the incident had never happened. Wade never changed and Flash never showed up again. Life was back to its normal boring routine. Peter was happy for that.

Then out of nowhere Mary Jane called and gave Peter a grand lecture about never leaving the house. She declared that Peter would join her and her boyfriend Harry at Coney Island on his next day off, which happened to be a Tuesday. Not allowing Peter any time to argue, she hung up. So it was that Peter ended up at the carnival in the growing summer heat.

“Honestly, Peter. You do nothing but work and sleep. You’re going to wear your body down like that.” Mary Jane said as they walked along the path. She was dressed in a crop top and short shorts, her bright red hair in a high ponytail. She clung to Harry’s arm to make sure the gawkers knew she was taken.

“I have hobbies!” Peter defended.

“Your pasty white skin could have fooled me,” Harry cracked. Despite everything that happened in high school, Harry and Peter had stayed friends. Distant at first, but they became closer when he started dating Mary Jane. MJ had taken an instant liking to Peter and the two had become quick friends.

“Shut up. I do photography outside.”

“Oh yes, an hour at a time. Do you wear sunblock? One would hope.”

Peter flipped Harry the bird, and he laughed in return. Going out with the couple made Peter feel like a third wheel, but they tried their best to include him completely when they managed to get him out of the house. They were really good friends.

“Suspicious person at ten o’clock. What the hell?” Mary Jane abruptly announced.

They all looked over and instantly saw who she meant. There was a man standing over by a kid’s ride in dark jeans, a hoodie that was pulled up, and gloves. The man’s head was down and the hood was pulled so far over his face it was hard to see him underneath. It looked all the more out of place considering the day’s heat.

“Should we call someone?” Harry asked, not liking the man’s predatory look as he stood so close to all the kids. He started walking in that direction, ready to confront the suspicious person.

However, when they got closer, Peter started noticing familiar things. Shielding his eyes against the sun, he caught a glimpse of the man’s skin. “Wade?” Peter blurted in surprise.

The hooded head snapped up and sure enough, it was Wade Wilson. The man looked just as surprised to see Peter. “Hey! Look who’s up and about in daylight!” A wide grin spread across his face.

“Peter?” Harry asked in surprise. “Do you know him?”

“Oh, um…” Peter suddenly felt awkward. What was Wade even doing? “He’s a regular customer.”

“Yep! Peter’s the best damn cashier I’ve ever met,” Wade said with a grin.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Only because I don’t scold you for talking so much.”

“You have no idea how rare of a find that is.”

“In your case? I bet.”

Wade laughed, but before he could respond, a voice yelled “Daddy!” and a young girl launched herself at Wade who easily scooped her up.

Peter gaped. Wade was a father? Since when? In all the man’s rambling, a child had never been mentioned. Wade noticed Peter’s look and had the grace to look a little ashamed.

“This is Ellie. She lives out of state. She’s visiting for the week.”

Oh. Peter felt a little bad for prying now, given the circumstances. “Hello, Ellie.” He offered her a friendly smile and she returned it in full.

“Are you Daddy’s friend?” she asked, all excited.

“Ah— Yes. I am.”

“Oh good! Daddy’s really bad at making friends. He’s really shy.”

Peter did his best to contain a snort of laughter based on all evidence to the contrary of Wade being shy. Wade pouted at Peter which only caused him snicker more.

“Are you gonna go on the rides with us?” Ellie asked, near to bursting with how happy that thought made her. “I always wanted to hang out with one of Daddy’s friends! We’re always by ourselves.”

“Well, um…” Peter was being given the best set of puppy dog eyes he had ever witnessed on a little girl. “I…” It was so hard to say no to that. Not to mention, Peter’s curiosity about this new side of Wade was driving him crazy.

“Peter,” Mary Jane piped up. “We’re gonna go do the couple rides. You can catch up with us later. Just text us so we can find each other, ‘kay?” With that she firmly pulled a not-so-sure Harry away, leaving Peter with the easy decision of saying yes to Ellie who was bouncing in her father’s arms with joy.

Wade was watching Mary Jane go with a look of wonderment. “That woman is a saint,” he muttered.

Ellie wiggled out of Wade’s arms and took one hand, her other latching onto Peter’s hand. “Come on!” She quickly pulled them toward the games.

As Ellie eyed the prizes critically to decide which game she wanted to play, Wade looked over at Peter. “Thanks for doing this. Sorry we pulled you away from your friends.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s fine. They just wanted to get me out of the house. This is technically still accomplishing their goal.”

“A homebody, are you?”

“I can be.” Peter smirked. “Though it’s mostly because I have expensive hobbies and New York loves jacking up the prices on such things.”

“The best art galleries cost a sizable donation and a good suit to attend,” Wade commented, reading Peter’s mind.

Peter chuckled. “I also want to buy everything I see and even if I could, I don’t have near enough wall space for that. Besides, it’s more fun to go with someone else, but not a person that hates still life photography and science expos.”

“Ah! There’s the brainiac part of you again! I love it.”

“I want  _ that _ one!” Ellie interrupted, pointing at an enormously large unicorn plushie that was almost her height.

Wade groaned. “You’ll make me carry that around the whole place!”

“So?”

“It’s hot!”

“You can carry it on your shoulders. You promised to win me any stuffed animal I want!”

Peter raised his eyebrows at that. That unicorn was probably going to cost a fortune. They’d be there for a while. The booth was a shooter game with long air powered rifles that had seen better days. There were three targets set up in front of each shooting lane.

“Alright, Carnie!” Wade got the booth owner’s attention as he walked up. “How do I get the damn unicorn?”

“Unicorn is a third tier prize,” the gruff and bored voice of the man replied. “Three bullseyes to get a first tier prize, can trade the prize and three more bullseyes to get a second tier prize and so on. Three shots for five dollars.”

“So you’re saying I gotta hit the bullseye nine times and it’s five dollars for three shots?!” Wade asked, flailing his arms around. Peter snickered.

“Yep,” the man replied with no remorse.

“That’s a rip off!” Wade growled as he went down the line, feeling the weight of each gun. “This is why nobody is at your booth!”

The man just shrugged and waited for Wade to choose a gun. Ellie stood back with her arms crossed, looking smug. Finally, Wade picked a gun and slapped fifteen dollars down on the table. Lifting the gun he lined up, blew out his breath and hit all three bullseyes in the first try. Walking forward, Wade hit the other two sets of three in the next lanes. 

Peter and the man running the booth gaped at Wade in shock. Ellie was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. Calmly, Wade set the gun back down and held out his hand. “Fork over the stuffie monster.”

Next thing Peter knew, they were sitting at a tiny round table, with Wade on one side of Peter, the unicorn on the other, and Ellie across from him. Wade handed out plates of caramel apples. Peter looked over at Wade, still dumbfounded.

“How did you do that?”

“Hm?” Wade asked, already chewing on his apple. “Oh! I worked in special ops. That was a cake walk.”

“My daddy is the best marksman in the world!” Ellie boasted. “He can do that at the ball toss games, too. You should see him play skeeball.”

“It seems you have a colorful history.” Peter smirked and picked up his apple.

“Well that’s one way of putting it.”

Peter had a hard time eating his apple. His seemed far juicier than the others, and it kept dripping all over him. When he complained, Wade reached over and caught a dripping line of apple juice on Peter’s chin with his thumb. Peter blushed as Wade licked the digit clean. Ellie seemingly ignored them, focused on her own treat.

The phone in Peter’s pocket buzzed and when he checked it he found a text from MJ. She was letting Peter know they were leaving and wished him good luck on his date. Peter blushed harder. It was totally not a date! …Right?

“So are you coming to my birthday party, Peter?” Ellie asked it like she was just being polite and it was already planned.

Peter looked up in surprise. “When is your birthday?”

“Tomorrow. Daddy always complains that I never see him on my birthday so we planned an extra visit so I could be here this time. Besides, now that he’s living in New York City it means I can do all the touristy stuff.”

“How old are you turning?”

“Nine! Daddy says he knows the best Mexican restaurant in town and he’ll buy me a cake and everything! But he’s a loner so he never has any friends or knows anybody with kids so nobody is ever there.” She pouted and Peter was catching on to why she never spent her birthday with Wade. Kids liked the party aspect of birthdays with lots of people showing up.

“Peter might have to work,” Wade cut in and looked at Peter. “Though I’d be extra happy to have company, too”

Ellie turned her devastatingly good puppy eyes on Peter who sighed in defeat. “I have tomorrow off.”

“YES!” Ellie crowed in excitement. “Do you have a kid?”

Peter laughed. “I don’t. This will just be a party of three. Is that okay?”

She nodded adamantly. “Okay! So I like glitter things and unicorns and superheroes and Call of Duty—”

Wade leaned over and whispered, “Don’t worry. I’ll buy something and put your name on it.”

“No, don’t do that.” Peter smiled. “It’ll be fun to go shopping for it. I’ve never been able to buy a birthday present for a kid before.”

“Even when you were a kid?” Wade pointed out, like Peter hadn’t considered that it still counted even if it wasn’t his own money.

Peter’s face dropped in embarrassment. “I didn’t really have a lot of friends,” he mumbled.

Wade looked stricken, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to— I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay.” Peter brushed it off, not really wanting to go there and ruin the day. “What time tomorrow and where?”

They ended up exchanging numbers to help facilitate getting together the next day. Wade was over the moon about finally getting Peter’s digits and made the man pose for a picture with Mr. Sparkles the unicorn to attach to the contact information in the phone.

They spent the rest of the day on rides, playing games, and eating junk food. Wade walked Peter to the metro station afterwards and Ellie gave Peter a hug goodbye. It was the perfect end to a long day and Peter was ready for a nap, not used to being up so long during the day.

“Thanks for hanging out with us today, Peter,” Wade said, and it sounded incredibly sincere — even with the giant unicorn riding on his shoulders in juxtaposition to his suspicious looking outfit. Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“It was really fun. I’m glad you guys let me tag along.”

“Tomorrow will be fun, too!” Ellie said, vibrating with excitement.

“It will! I’ll see you tomorrow for tacos, then,” Peter said with a grin and then waved his goodbyes.

That night Peter expected the excitable Wade to text him non-stop but that didn’t happen. Peter had worried about it when he had given out his number, but the silence seemed a bit off putting now. Wade had genuinely flirted with Peter the whole day, or Peter had thought it was genuine. Maybe he’d been out of the dating scene for too long.

No, no. He shouldn’t assume the worst and then ruin the day tomorrow. Wade was probably busy with Ellie and just trying to play it cool by not looking overly eager. That seemed like something the man would do. So Peter decided not to dwell on it and instead go to bed early so he’d be awake for dinner the next day.


	3. The Perks of Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter sizes vary largely as I'm trying to break this up into reasonable chunks. Sorry.

The next day, Peter found himself at a restaurant he’d never heard of before in an unassuming neighborhood. Wade and Ellie were waiting outside for him and the little girl launched herself at Peter in order to hug him.

“Happy birthday, Ellie,” Peter said as he returned the hug.

“I’m glad you found the place okay,” Wade said.

“You give pretty accurate instructions. In fact, I’m surprised the homeless man was exactly where you said he’d be.”

“Tim? Yeah, he always sleeps there on Wednesdays. He was the one that told me about this place. Come on! Let’s rustle up some grub.”

After ordering food, Ellie opened her presents. Peter had gotten her a superhero outfit (which was just a cape, velcro gauntlets, and a domino mask) along with a tiara and foam glitter sword. She was ecstatic over it and immediately put it all on. Peter also got her an action figure.

“Spider-boy?” Wade scoffed. “Deadwater is totally better.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Deadwater is not for kids.”

“I like Spider-boy!” Ellie defended and set him up by the empty chair at the table, making a small plate from a napkin and breaking a single chip up into tiny chips for him.

When their food arrived Peter had to admit that it was in fact the best Mexican food he’d had so far in his life. The servers brought out some flan for Ellie and sang to her after the meal, Wade produced a small cake which they all split, including a tiny piece for Spider-boy. It was a fun night, and they ended up talking so long they closed down the restaurant.

By the time they walked Peter to the metro entrance, Ellie was yawning almost constantly. “We’ve kept you up too late,” Peter pointed out.

Ellie shook her head profusely. “I’m on vacation and I’m nine now! I can stay up late!” she defended but ruined the rant by yawning again.

“How long are you in town?” Peter asked.

“I leave Friday,” Ellie replied.

“Ah, I probably won’t get to see you again before you leave,” Peter noted and Ellie pouted before squeezing him in a big hug.

Peter had a sappy grin on his face as he rubbed her back. Kids were a weak point for him. “It’s been really fun hanging out with you. I hope you enjoyed your birthday.”

“I did!”

“Awww,” Wade swooned. “Group hug!” He threw out his arms and squished Ellie in between the two men. Ellie squealed and started shouting at her dad to get off, but she was giggling so hard she could barely talk, which set Peter to laughing as well.

Wade took advantage of being so close to Peter to sneak a quick kiss onto the younger man’s cheek. Peter’s eyes flew wide, and his laughter cut off in surprise. With a charming grin, Wade allowed himself to be shoved away by the squirming Ellie.

“I’ll probably end up seeing you Friday night, Peter.” Wade just smiled as Peter fought not to blush.

“Yeah. Alright. You two have fun tomorrow.” Peter tried to stay calm and not let Wade know the simple kiss had made him so flustered. He was failing at that.

They said their goodbyes and Peter went home, mind racing over the kiss. It was obvious Wade liked Peter, but it was also obvious that he wanted to make sure Peter didn’t feel uncomfortable around him. Wade had done a lot to bring things back to normal between them since the incident at the store. Yet, Peter had still been cautious.

Until Peter met Ellie. However, Peter knew well that people could act entirely different around their kids. But was that just paranoia talking? Other than watching his language a tad bit more often, Wade had acted the same as he usually did, even subtly flirting with Peter. There was a large part of Peter that wanted to trust that Wade was a good person, but his fear held him back. He didn’t know what to do.

The next day Wade didn’t show up at the store, but that had been expected. He also didn’t text Peter, which was unexpected. Peter found himself feeling rather lonely without talking to the man, even though it was only a day. Work just didn’t feel right without Wade’s big personality coming for a visit.

Friday night things returned to normal. Peter saw Wade come in the store but wasn’t able to do more than greet him professionally since he had customers. Wade hung back and excessively perused the aisles until the other patrons left. He then walked up to the counter with an arm full of snacks.

“I missed you, Petey-pie!” Wade lamented, bringing a smile to Peter’s face.

“It did feel odd to not see you last night,” Peter admitted.

“Oh! You’re addicted to me now, aren’t you?”

Peter chuckled, but decided not to respond to that statement. “Did you have to buy a separate ticket for Mr. Sparkles when you saw Ellie off?”

Wade scoffed. “I have to mail that massive son of a bitch. He couldn’t even fit inside a luggage bag.”

Peter laughed, imagining Wade carrying the giant unicorn down the streets of New York to a FedEx building.

“Hey, Pete. Listen, can I, ya know… text you?”

Peter looked up from scanning the items in surprise. “Of course. You have my number.”

“Yeah, I know. But I got your number for a specific matter and I don’t wanna abuse that. So I wanted to ask if it was okay to text you for personal reasons.”

“Oh…” Peter’s cheeks tinted and his smile turned shy. “Yeah, you can text me. Thanks for being a gentleman about it.”

“Well, I’m afraid the gentlemanliness ends there. I’m gonna blow up your phone from now on! I hope you have unlimited text messages.”

“I do.” Peter chuckled and gave Wade his total. Wade of course overpaid and told Peter to keep the change.

From that point on, the two chatted via text almost constantly. Though Wade was a bit of a pervert, he never crossed the line and that made Peter incredibly hopeful that things could turn out well between them. When Wade dropped by the store, he would do little things to gain more physical contact like fixing Peter’s hair, or brushing off a piece of dust, or running his thumb over Peter’s hand when he took his bag of items. Peter was falling hard.

So when Wade finally asked for an official date, Peter finally allowed it. The date was simple enough. Dinner, movie, ice cream, and strolling the streets for hours as they talked. Wade never once offered to see Peter home again, but left it open for Peter to ask, though he never did. It didn’t seem to bother Wade, which Peter was grateful for.

Such normal things became their dates. Occasionally they’d go to a museum or a walk in the park. Sometimes they’d sit by the water and talk for hours. Wade worked his way from kissing Peter’s hand, to his cheek, to his lips. The kisses became lingering, and the the light brushes of fingers became bolder, but it didn’t escalate any further than that.

After two months of dating, Wade finally pushed the safety boundary that Peter had set up around himself. They were talking on the phone when it happened.

“So I was thinking for the next date, I should treat you to a dinner unlike anything else you will ever try.”

“Oh? What’s that.” Peter chuckled.

“My cooking.”

That was Peter’s cue to laugh, but he couldn’t. He was fighting down a sudden urge to panic. Surely Wade wouldn’t work this hard for so long just to get one night of fun out of Peter. Or what if Wade really hadn’t figured out Peter’s condition? What if he had forgotten what Flash had said and would be upset that Peter had wasted all this time…

“Peter? Hey. Look, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Wade reassured, which was almost painful to hear.

“I’m sorry… I just… I’ve had a lot of bad experiences.”

“I can tell. You’re locked down harder than Fort Knox, Baby Boy. Which is why I’ll never push for something you don’t want, okay?”

Peter took a long breath in and out. “Why?” He finally whispered. “Why waste so much time on me?”

“Because you’re perfect,” was Wade’s simple statement, and Peter choked incredulously.

“I’m not. I’m really, really not.”

“Look, I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks about perfection. You’re smart, funny, sexy, adorkable, sarcastic, don’t put up with my shit, weak against kids, get crazy excited over things you’re passionate about, you have hair that defies the laws of physics, and you’re a dedicated friend. That’s what makes someone perfect to _me_.”

For a long time Peter couldn’t speak as he was trying to swallow the lump in his throat and convince himself he wasn’t about to burst into tears. “What if you find out something about me that you don’t like?”

“I think I have no room to talk, Pete. I look like the long lost son of Freddy Krueger.”

“Oh, you do not!” Peter scolded.

“I like that part about you, too,” Wade said quietly and Peter could hear the smile in the man’s voice. “You make me feel normal.”

That hit Peter hard since that’s all he’d ever wanted as well. Maybe Wade _was_ different. Maybe things wouldn’t turn out the way they had in the past. Maybe Wade would be understanding and accept Peter the way he was.

“So…” Peter swallowed hard. “When do you want to do dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought my nephew that exact superhero outfit once. lol


	4. The Perks of Facing Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your feels!

Peter felt like he was going to puke as he gripped the handrail on the metro. He was heading over to Wade’s place. He’d be locked inside a room with a man trained for Special Ops. His paranoia was absolutely out of control. To even be able to move, Peter had to have a running mantra about how Wade was different and things wouldn’t turn out like every other experience in his dating life.

Maybe Peter should put have this off until another day. At the rate things were going, he wouldn’t even be able to eat. But Wade had already started cooking. Peter knew that fact based on the very excited text he’d received earlier. Though even if Peter did back out, Wade wouldn’t hold it against Peter. Wade would be sad, but wouldn’t let that show.

It was that reason Peter couldn’t back out. Not only the guilt, but because if Peter believed Wade was that kind of person, then Peter could believe he would be safe in Wade’s presence.

Wade lived in a surprisingly nice area in an apartment complex with decent sized living spaces and good security. He said that he gained a sizable chunk of money after his accident and had invested it well. He did odd jobs as he traveled from place to place, looking for somewhere he wanted to stay, though it was mostly from boredom and not from the need of any extra funds.

Still, the nice apartment seemed like a waste of money if Wade didn’t intend on staying in the area. Though Wade said he had no plans of leaving any time soon and apparently loved to cook, so maybe it was exactly what Wade needed in a place to live.

Peter was buzzed into the apartment complex and took the elevator up to the tenth floor. The room number wasn’t too hard to find. Gathering up his courage to knock on the door was hard, but he finally managed it after a few false starts. He needed to get a hold of himself. Wade would be upset to see Peter so scared.

After a long pause, the door was thrown open to reveal a Wade that was almost glowing with excitement. He flashed Peter a huge grin. “Baby Boy! You made it!” He leaned in and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and waving his arm in invitation. “Welcome to my humble abode!”

Forcing himself to smile and breathe evenly, Peter stepped into the room and looked around. There weren’t a lot of decorations, but the furniture looked new and the place was clean. The air was filled with the smell of Wade’s cooking.

“You have a really nice place,” Peter said, and truly meant it.

“Oh, this old thing?” Wade tittered as he lead Peter over to the kitchen and the eat-in bar. “Dinner will be ready soon!” Wade twirled in place, causing the frilly bottom of his apron to flutter around him.

Peter found himself grinning at that. “That’s a lovely outfit you’re wearing.”

“I would say Ellie got it for me, but that’s a big fat lie. I like frilly things.”

“Frills suit you somehow.”

“I know! They show off my girlish figure.” Wade posed and flexed his muscles, causing Peter to laugh.

Slowly, Peter was able to relax. It was hard not to with Wade being Wade. They bantered and flirted as usual before diving into Wade’s homemade carnitas. It turned out Wade was an  _ excellent _ cook and Peter devoured his food, nausea long forgotten. Wade preened under Peter’s compliments to the chef.

When dinner was finished and conversation was flowing, Wade reached over and started playing with Peter’s fingers while they talked. His large hands running so delicately over Peter’s soft skin was an interesting contrast and Peter found it rather distracting. He started watching their entwined hands more than the face of the person he was talking to.

“Peter.”

Looking up at the sound of his name found Wade very close. Peter tilted his head up in invitation and Wade didn’t hesitate to bring their lips together. Wade was in fact the best kisser Peter had ever known. Despite the odd scarred texture, his lips were soft and fitted against Peter’s perfectly. He would build up slow, coaxing Peter out of his shell into more passionate moments.

Wade stole a hand into the unruly mop of hair before flicking his tongue out in askance. Peter opened his mouth and smiled at the unusual taste of Wade and carnitas. It seemed like everything with Wade was a new experience, and one he found himself enjoying. Peter ran a hand up the long sleeve shirt Wade was wearing and the man didn’t stop him from touching so much skin. It made Peter happy.

_ And is he going to be okay with leaving it here? You going to pretend to be asexual the rest of your life? _ a nasty voice inside Peter’s mind sneered. But it wasn’t wrong. Peter needed to have The Conversation with Wade. It had been put off too long as it was.

Pulling back, Peter looked into Wade’s eyes, trying to gain the courage to say what needed to be said and believe it would be alright. “Wade… We have to talk about something.” Peter’s throat closed up and he swallowed hard.

Wade looked so concerned as he ran his hand through Peter’s hair and let it trail down the shoulder and arm to finally rest on top of Peter’s hand. “I’m all ears, Baby Boy. But don’t push yourself if you’re not ready to talk about something. I can wait.”

Peter shook his head. “No… You’ve waited enough,” he whispered and took a deep breath. He both did and did not want to look at Wade when he said it. For a long while, he just watched Wade’s soothing thumb as it ran over his hand in little circles.

Technically, the term for Peter’s condition was Intersex. However, that term covered a broad spectrum and every case was unique to the person who had it. Since Peter had a hard time getting  _ one _ word out, there was no way he could go into the exact details of his case. So instead, he took the easy way out and used a term people were more familiar with.

“I’m a hermaphrodite,” Peter said, voice barely audible.

Silence descended between the two of them. Wade’s thumb stilled and he didn’t speak. The tension was too much for Peter, and he finally brought himself to look up at the other man’s face, terrified of what he was going to see.

Surprise was covering Wade’s face, but horror or disgust wasn’t there to be found. No, something much worse was growing behind Wade’s eyes: lust.

Peter jerked away from Wade and jumped up from his seat. “This was a bad idea.” He started backing away. “I shouldn’t have told you. I shouldn’t have done this. I should have stayed alone.” Panic was weighing down on him hard.

Whatever trance Wade was in snapped and he jumped up as well and reached for Peter who flinched back violently. “Peter, wait!”

“Don’t touch me!” Peter ran for the door, but Wade was hot on his heels, getting in front of him and making to grab his arms. Peter stumbled back in a panic, drawing in on himself. “You can’t keep me here!”

“Peter. Peterpeterpeter, look! I’m not going to hurt you. Calm down.” Wade’s voice was as soothing as it could be, but Peter didn’t want to listen.

He tried to look for a way around Wade, but his vision was too blurred with tears. Peter couldn’t speak. He was breathing too hard, too short, too fast.

“Peter,” Wade whispered. “Has someone… forced themselves on you?”

There was no answer needed, as Peter’s violent reaction to that was confirmation enough. He stumbled back, putting his arms up in front of his face, a broken sob pulling from his chest.

“Shh,” Wade soothed, not moving from his position. “I won’t touch you. I promise. It’s okay. Listen to me, Peter? Yeah? I want my place to be a safe harbor for you. I won’t touch you. I won’t do anything. I want you to feel safe with me.”

It took a very long time for Peter to calm back down. The entire time Wade was murmuring comforts and promises of safety. Bits and pieces of who Wade was filtered into Peter’s consciousness along with Wade’s calming words. Peter was finally able to think past the panic and focus on what was in front of him.

“Hey.” Wade smiled, catching Peter’s eyes at last. “There you are. Focus on the present, okay? You’re right here. Nothing bad will happen. You’re safe. Okay?”

Peter took a shaky breath and nodded. He watched as Wade’s hand slowly reached out, centimeter at a time to touch Peter’s arm. There it sat, doing nothing more, just offering comfort. Peter swallowed hard, his tears still flowing down his face.

“Hey, Pete. Please, Baby Boy. Talk to me. Okay? Can we sit on the couch? Can you talk to me?”

Taking a deep breath, Peter nodded and they slowly made their way to Wade’s overstuffed sectional. Peter sat down gingerly, perched on the edge, ready to bolt at any moment. Wade kept enough distance between them for Peter not to feel crowded, but they could still reach out to each other if needed. For a time, Peter took long deep breaths and tried to still his mind.

“I take it people haven’t reacted well in the past?” Wade softly asked.

Peter shook his head. “They either call me a freak or they treat me like a one night experiment. Or both. I don’t want to be someone’s fetish,” he spit out the last part with anger.

Wade was quiet for a while, trying to collect his thoughts. “I meant what I said, Peter. I’ll never push for something you don’t want or aren’t ready for. I want you to feel safe here. Safe around me.”

Keeping quiet, Peter watched his hands as they rubbed against each other hard enough to turn the skin red. He believed that, but he still had other issues that needed to be addressed. However, he didn’t want to fight with Wade. Didn’t want it all to end between them. He wanted to rewind and not say anything and pretend things could go on forever the way they were before.

“You liked it,” Peter whispered, unable to look at Wade. “What I am.”

Wade sighed, leaning back into the couch. “I won’t lie to you, Peter. My imagination got away from me when you told me.”

Peter tensed. “And if I don’t live up to your fantasies?” he bit out.

Sitting forward again, Wade tried and failed to catch Peter’s eyes. “Baby Boy, genitals aside for the moment, so far you have been every fantasy I’ve ever had. Nothing will change that.”

“Except it does change that. It has. Every single time.” Peter’s tears had almost stopped, but they picked back up again.

Wade was desperately trying to find the right words to say. What he wanted was to ask for the names of every asshole that had touched his perfect man and caused such trauma to happen. He wanted to rip them limb from limb. Torture them for days on end. However, that wasn’t what Peter needed right now.

“Do you… not want me to be attracted to you?” Wade asked carefully. They needed to get past Peter’s mental block on the issue first.

Peter flinched. “That’s not—” But he was having a hard time figuring out what he wanted to say.

“You’re right, Peter. I liked the idea of it. I can’t change that about myself. But it doesn’t alter who you are to me. It doesn’t bother me, this is just a part of who you are. Like the freckle on the side of your neck. The way one side of your mouth pulls up higher than the other when you smile. How your hair refuses to be tamed. Those things make you different from other people and I like those parts you. They make you attractive to me.”

With a choked sob Peter buried his face in his hands. “I’m unhappy if you’re disgusted and I’m unhappy if you’re attracted. I don’t even know what I want!”

Slowly, Wade reached out and placed a hand on Peter’s head. “That’s normal. It’s okay. You’ve been through a lot. All I’m asking is that you work through this  _ with _ me.”

After a pause, Peter lifted his head and looked at the man beside him. His face was blotched with red and his eyes were puffy. He looked so lost, unsure of everything. Wade ran his hand down to cup Peter’s cheek.

“Nothing has to be decided tonight, okay? We don’t even have to talk about it further. We can just sit here and watch a movie.”

It took a long time for Peter to respond to that and when he did, it about ripped Wade’s heart out. “I’ve spent a long time being scared.”

“Oh, Baby Boy…” Wade rubbed Peter’s back. “I don’t ever want you to be afraid of me.”

“Can… Can we just sit here?”

“Of course! Anything you want. It’s yours.”

Eventually, they watched a movie and halfway through Peter curled up against Wade’s side. They decided it was best if Peter went home early. Even if the man had begged for it, Wade had no intention of doing anything sexual with Peter that night. Everything that was revealed showed why Peter had the trust issues he did. It would take a long time for Peter to feel safe, but Wade had the patience for it.

So it was that Peter left with a loving kiss on his forehead and a promise to see each other soon. Wade closed the door and heaved a sigh at how emotionally fraught the night had been. He leaned his head against the door, thinking it through.

Honestly, Wade had considered a few options about what he would hear from Peter ever since that run in with Flash. Though Wade wanted to wait on Peter’s explanation, Wade couldn’t help pondering things. Frankly, he’d thought it would be something along the lines of a birth defect or accident that left him sans working genitals. Or something under the clothes that looked similar to Wade’s own skin.

None of that had bothered Wade. The man wasn’t walking around with a colostomy bag, so he assumed the asshole worked just fine so sex was still a valid option. Even if it weren’t, Wade could live happily ever after with Peter’s mouth alone. Not to be crude about things, just practical.

Wade had also considered that maybe Peter didn’t have a sex drive for physical or mental reasons. Sure, Peter seemed to really get into their make-out sessions, but he never wanted to go further. Wade had done a lot of research on sexual trauma just in case. He also prepared himself for the fact that maybe Peter wouldn’t want to be intimate like that and Wade considered how that would affect him and the relationship.

What Wade had not been expecting was for Peter to state he had not one, but two working naughty bits. Now, Wade was educated enough to know that those cases varied a lot and perhaps things weren’t fully formed and that was why Peter was so insecure about it. Regardless, Wade had been prepared for no sex at all so there was nothing between Peter’s legs that could turn him away.

The trick was, finding a not so crude way of explaining that to Peter. Pushing away from the door, Wade went to go clean up the kitchen and form a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will contain SMUT people! Smut!
> 
> Then after that I have to write the aftermath and I think I'll be done? We'll see. This is WAY longer than originally intended. And despite my procrastination on my other fic, I still don't know what to do next chapter. T.T Oh well. Let's get this wrapped up first, I guess.


	5. The Perks of Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut smut smut

For the next week, Wade went about establishing a calming atmosphere. They went back to their old routine of talking about random things on text, flirting at the store, and going out to dinner in public places. Wade kept touch light and soothing, and kisses warm and calming. He never pushed Peter to talk about what happened or what it meant towards their relationship. Wade was happy to wait it out.

Peter finally broke while they were on the phone after his shift. “You never talk about it,” was the soft accusation.

“We can talk about it when you want to. Do you want to?”

“I never want to,” Peter pouted.

Wade chuckled. “I’ve caught on to that. But I’m not going to push you, Baby Boy.”

There was a large crackling sigh through the phone. “You might need to… I mean, I’ve never really had a good experience sexually. I’m scared in more ways than one.”

Rolling over on his bed to his stomach, Wade kicked his feet in the air like a schoolgirl. “So let’s set up some rules. We can do this step at a time. Can you take off your shirt in front of me?”

“Um… Yes?”

“Your pants?”

“Ah…” Wade could hear Peter fidgeting. “I don’t know.”

“Then just the shirt off. Can I kiss your neck?”

“Yes.”

“Your collarbone?”

“Yes…”

“Your nipple?”

“Um…” Wade could practically feel Peter’s blush through the phone. “Yes.”

“Can I bite your nipple? Just a little?”

“Wade…” Peter whispered.

“Yeah, Baby Boy?”

“I’m getting turned on,” he pouted.

Wade let out a deep chuckle that caused Peter to inhale sharply. That little noise had Wade’s cock twitching. “Then we could try that. Just that. A promise before we start that no matter what either or both of us want, we can only go that far.”

The phone crackled as Peter shuffled it around. “Why are you doing all this for me? I’m a highschool dropout working at a quick mart with severe trauma and a fucked up body.”

“Peter… Are you settling for me? Whatever you think of yourself, you’re sexy as hell, smart, funny, and cheerful. You could find someone far better than a grotesque loner like myself.”

“I’m not settling! I’ve always liked you, Wade.” Peter sounded so adamant about it. Wade found himself smiling. “You’re such a great person. That’s why I can’t understand why you’re putting so much effort into someone as useless as me.”

“We both have insecurities, Petey. If you get to tell me that I’m wrong to hate myself, then I get to tell you the same thing.”

Peter let out a long sigh. “Okay… So, can I… come over tomorrow? It’s my day off.”

Wade grinned. “I look forward to meeting your nipples.”

“Wade!” Peter scolded, but he laughed.

Things progressed in such a manner for a while. They took things bit by bit, negotiating beforehand and sticking to the schedule as much as possible. Peter was highly reactive and Wade took full advantage of that, making the man beg for more than what they had agreed on, but Wade never allowed it. This built up Peter’s trust and confidence in asking for more.

It was also extremely enjoyable for Wade. It had been a long time since Wade had been with someone that didn’t require payment in cash. Peter seemed to love touching and kissing Wade’s skin, marveling in the change of texture from place to place. Add to that Peter’s loving words and genuine moans at Wade’s affections, and Wade was in heaven.

A few times Peter had straddled Wade’s lap, allowing Wade to feel the hard press of Peter’s arousal. As rock hard as it was, it wasn’t very long from what could be felt. Though it seemed to work just fine. Wade was desperate to get his mouth around it, but knew better than to say that.

It was nearly a month before they talked about going further. It almost seemed like Peter was testing Wade’s limits. He would grind, writhe, moan, and fill the room with his unique smell of arousal. He would palm Wade first through pants, then through boxers. Ever the student, the little brainiac had learned all of Wade’s spots and how to use them to drive Wade wild.

As for Wade’s limits, they were in fact being stretched. More than once he’d almost lost control of himself and thrown Peter down onto his back in order to fuck the smaller man’s brains out. But by some miracle, he held on. If things continued like that, though, he didn’t know how much more he could take. He’d have to tell Peter to back off a little and that would only prove to Peter that Wade was some kind of animal controlled by his desires.

 _I mean, I am. But I’m trying!_ Wade lamented to himself.

So it was that when Peter finally decided to talk about it, Wade felt like he would melt from relief. They were at Wade’s having dinner. Often when Peter came over, they just hung out together, allowing for Peter to feel safe in the environment. Wade didn’t mind, since he loved having company and watching movies as much as he loved making out.

Picking at the lettuce on his plate and not looking up, Peter spoke. “I don’t want to set limits tonight.”

Wade almost dropped his taco. “What?”

Peter shifted around in his chair, looking everywhere but at Wade. “I want you to do whatever you want tonight. You deserve that, and I need to get over myself.”

Slowly, Wade set his half eaten taco back onto his plate. “Baby Boy, the limits are there to make sure you feel safe. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“I know. But that’s the exact reason why I trust you not to hurt me or… or run away.”

Wade took Peter’s hand in his, running soothing circles on top with his thumb. “What about you? If I’m excited about everything, will you run away?”

Peter shook his head violently. “No. I promised myself not to judge you by my past.” Peter slowly looked up at Wade. “I’ve wanted to have sex with you since the day I met you.”

“Fuck.” Peter shouldn’t have told Wade that. In an instant he was kissing Peter and the man was happily returning the desire found there. With great effort, Wade pulled back, his cock screaming at him for stopping the current proceedings.

“Wade?” Peter looked up with such wide and trusting eyes.

“We’re gonna do this right. I’m not just gonna start ripping your clothes off. We finish dinner, watch the movie, and take a shower as planned. Then we can take our time. Okay?”

Peter gave one of his patented shy smiles. “Yeah. Okay.”

Wade’s libido was crying at that point, but it was for the best. He didn’t want to be too eager. He wanted to enjoy every inch of Peter, learn all there was to learn, and then make Peter drown in how good Wade could make him feel. That was the plan and Wade was going to make sure they stuck to it.

By the time Wade left the shower, he felt in control again. He ran around the bedroom, making sure everything was prepared for what was to come. He had on only some pajama pants, for once showing a fair bit of skin. Showing a sign of trust first would help Peter later. That fact was the only thing keeping Wade from feeling self conscious.

The sound of the shower cutting off told Wade he was out of time. He casually sat on the bed, checking his phone as he waited. And waited. He knew Peter was taking a moment to compose himself so Wade had to squash the desire to go check on him. No, Peter needed to do things at his own rate.

Eventually, Peter shuffled out of the bathroom, hair slightly damp and sporting a baggy shirt and loose pajama pants. There was a blush already forming on his cheeks. He looked absolutely adorable. Wade smiled at him and held out a hand to encourage Peter to sit on the bed as well.

“You’re already shirtless.” Peter pointed out, trying to stall.

“I am.”

Carefully, Peter walked forward and stood in front of Wade, letting his hands lightly trail over the exposed skin. “You’ve never undressed this easily before.”

“Is it okay?”

Peter smiled. “Yeah. It’s okay.” They were quiet as Peter let his hands roam, finding the textured skin calming in a way.

“Come here,” Wade whispered and pulled Peter down to straddle him. They kissed lazily as they explored each other’s torsos with their hands. Wade teased on top of the fabric for a long time before slowly inching his way under the shirt, brushing light caresses over Peter’s smooth skin.

Wade broke their mouths apart in order to kiss his way across Peter’s jaw and down his neck. Peter’s head fell back with a sigh, exposing more of the area to Wade’s teasing lips. Pulling the shirt up, Wade jumped down and sucked on one of Peter’s nipples. The man gasped, hands flying up to grasp Wade’s head.

It was something Wade knew well by that point. Suck, lick, nip, lick, and suck again. In no time flat it would have Peter a writhing mess. Before moving to the second nipple, Wade pulled off the shirt, which Peter let go without embarrassment, too lost in sensation at that point. Wade immediately focused on the next nub, running his hands up Peter’s sides and down his back which caused a delightful moan.

When Peter looked completely lost in the moment, Wade whirled them around and gently placed Peter on his back in one smooth move. Peter gasped, eyes snapping open and reality returning. Wade soothed that over by kissing a trail in winding patterns across Peter’s torso, taking his time to let Peter know he didn’t intend to rush things.

Wade slid his hands up and down Peter’s thighs, light and slow, his thumbs occasionally pressing and kneading gently into the taut muscles. Cutting his eyes up, Wade assessed the situation. Peter’s eyes were half lidded and his pupils blown. He was breathing heavily, eyes focused on what Wade was doing.

Very slowly, Wade brought his hands up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Peter’s pants. After getting a firm grip, he paused, watching the nervousness slip back into Peter’s eyes.

“Lift your hips?” Wade murmured the question. It would ultimately be Peter’s decision.

After a moment Peter nodded slightly and lifted his hips enough for Wade to slide the pants down over that glorious butt. Peter lightly dropped back to the bed and Wade slid the pants off completely. As curious as he was, Wade refused to look at first, instead focusing on Peter’s face to gauge reaction. Peter looked torn halfway between arousal and panic. Well, that was better than outright fear.

Finally, Wade feasted his eyes on what he’d been longing to see since the first day he met Peter. Standing fully erect was a somewhat smaller penis. It was shorter and more narrow than average, but it was fully formed and swollen with need. Wade had done his research and knew that in these cases, things would often be underdeveloped. Peter didn’t seem to have too much of that problem.

At the base of the penis there were no testicles. Instead, the labia started, running down in between Peter’s legs. They were already slick with wet. Those also seemed shorter than normal, as if they had to give up room for the penis above it. Below that, Peter’s sphincter was hidden by his round bottom and the bedsheets. Wade had the desire to yank those legs up to allow him a better view, but he resisted the urge.

Reaching out, Wade caressed Peter’s member, watching it twitch at the contact. Peter gasped, hips digging into the mattress, unused to the sensation of someone else touching such areas. Wade smiled, continuing his light caresses over every last inch of skin in the area, not yet plunging into the warm heat of Peter’s vulva.

“Do you ejaculate?” Wade asked, looking up at Peter.

Peter blushed. “S-sometimes. Not a lot. I have testicles, but they’re inside my body and not fully formed. It’s just fluid, though. I don’t produce sperm.” He swallowed hard, trying to contain his embarrassment.

Wade knew from experience that Peter refused to talk about such things unless his mind was distracted. So he rubbed his thumb over the slit on top of Peter’s cock and grinned at the needy sound it pulled from the man.

“Do you menstruate?”

Peter shook his head, closing his eyes. “When I hit puberty, I started taking testosterone to stop it from happening and to prevent breasts from growing. My ovaries never fully formed either.”

“So if you weren’t on hormone therapy, you’d grow boobs?” Wade’s hairless eyebrows shot up.

Peter turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. “I’m not doing that!”

Wade chuckled. “It was just a question, calm down.” He hummed as his fingers trailed over more area. “Where do you pee?”

“From my penis,” Peter mumbled.

“You have no hair down here,” Wade noted.

There was a lengthy pause before Peter said very quietly. “I shaved before I came over.”

Wade gasped in delight, his face straining at how hard he was smiling. “Baby Boy! You did that for _me_?!”

Peter’s blush was all but glowing through his fingers. “Wade, please.” He groaned in pain. “I’m so embarrassed right now.”

“Alright. Alright. I’ll distract you.”

“How are you—” But Peter didn’t get to finish the sentence before a tongue swiped up Peter’s slit. His hips bucked and he cried out in surprise.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Wade chuckled as he used two fingers to pull apart Peter’s labia to take a peek inside. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me already.”

Peter whimpered a little, unused to such dirty talk. It caused a wicked grin to flash across Wade’s face before he said, “Pull your knees up.”

It was obvious Peter didn’t want to, but it seemed more out of nervousness. So Wade gently took Peter’s ankles and encouraged Peter to slide them up the bed. The young man complied, allowing more of himself to be exposed. Peter made a sound of protest when Wade pushed the legs further apart, but didn’t fight it.

“There we go. Now I can see all of you so clearly.” Wade took a moment to appreciate the view. “You’re so beautiful, Peter,” he said in all seriousness.

Peter trembled slightly at those words, his hands limply falling from his face. Languidly, Wade trailed two fingers up and down Peter’s slit, spreading the wet around and watching Peter’s reactions. He wanted to know exactly where Peter liked and didn’t like being touched.

Bit by bit, Peter came to life, shifting his hips, pushing towards a touch or escaping it, clenching his hands in the sheets, rolling his eyes in his head. Wade studied everything, making mental notes of the spots on both genitals that Peter liked, and especially those he liked in combination. Soon, he was playing Peter like an experienced musician.

“Wade!” Peter breathed, his hips jutting in the air.

It was at that point Wade slid two fingers inside Peter’s vagina, feeling how the walls fluttered and stretched to allow him room. Peter groaned, head digging back into the pillow, his hips twisting around at the uncommon feeling. But Wade had more up his sleeve as he was quite handy with working open a tube with one hand.

A well lubed finger rubbed at Peter’s tight pink bud and Peter let out a small cry of surprise. “Shh, Baby Boy. I’m not going to let it hurt. Just relax.”

Wade curled his two fingers that were already shallowly pumping inside of Peter and started a longer drag of his fingers, trailing over the bumps of nerves nestled behind the vaginal walls. Peter’s hands gripped the sheets hard and his breathing picked up. Wade took that moment of distraction to push his finger into Peter’s other hole.

“Fuck!” Peter cried, his hips trembling from sensation.

“Can you feel me pressing against you from both sides, Baby Boy? Am I brushing against your G-spot? Do you have a prostate, too? You should. Let’s find it.”

Peter moaned as Wade worked his fingers in both holes in tandem and then alternating rhythms, pressing again and again on all the places that made Peter gasp, moan, or writhe. A fine sheen of sweat covered Peter’s body and his hair was a mess around his eyes. One hand was gripping the pillow, the other buried in the sheets. His face was a study of need and pleasure.

“Wade, please! I can’t— I need more— Touch… Please!” Peter babbled, trying to remember coherent words as his mind was drowning in pleasure.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy.” Wade grinned. “I got you.”

Then Wade’s mouth was around Peter’s cock, sucking it down easily to the base. Peter screamed, hips bucking upwards, causing Wade’s fingers to press harder into Peter’s inner walls. Wade slipped another well lubed finger into Peter’s ass and picked up the speed of both hands. Peter groaned, the stretch calming him back down some, but Wade wasted no time in building it back up.

Bobbing his head, Wade started working Peter’s cock over with his tongue. Sucking and caressing for all he was worth. Soon, Peter was a thrashing mess in the sheets, letting out the sweetest and most lewd sounds Wade had ever heard. It was absolute heaven.

A long high pitched keening sound was building in intensity inside Peter’s throat, interspersed with harsh breaths. His hips bucked forward of their own accord time and time again. The occasional broken plea of “don’t stop” or “please” fell from his lips. Wade smiled into the blowjob, patting himself on the back for a job well done.

With a rough cry, Peter came, his body trembling with the force of it. Both holes clenched on Wade’s fingers, the vaginal walls fluttered in between the squeezing of muscles. A small amount of thin and salty liquid shot into Wade’s mouth and he groaned as the swallowed it. He slowed down the pace enough to let Peter ride out the orgasm as long as possible and stilled when he was done.

Wade slowly dragged his lips off Peter’s cock, causing a tiny noise in Peter’s throat when his wet skin hit the cool air. As Peter regained his breath and spiraled back down to Earth, Wade watched him in languid pleasure. That had well exceeded his daydreams thus far and he happily considered all the ways it could only get better from from now on.

Eventually, Peter opened his eyes and looked down at Wade, still seeming a bit dazed. Wade rested his chin on Peter’s hip and smiled at him. “Did you enjoy it, Petey?” Peter nodded lazily. “I’m going to pull out, okay?” Another nod.

Wade slowly removed both sets of fingers and Peter whined at their loss, his body seeming to chase after the feeling of being full. Wade chuckled as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned off his fingers before leaning over Peter and kissing the man, long and deep.

When they came up for air, Peter was searching those blue eyes as he ran his fingers lightly over Wade’s cheeks. “You didn’t cum.” Peter’s voice was soft and confused.

“I don’t have to,” Wade stated. Though it was part of the plan, he meant every word of that. What was important was Peter trusting Wade completely. Despite that, Wade’s dick was massively unhappy with that idea and was rioting in his pants.

Peter didn’t say anything as he watched the truth of that in Wade’s face. Once seemingly convinced, his shy demeanor returned. “I want you to.”

“How do you want me to?”

That caused Peter to blush and avert his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Being pansexual, I’ve learned to please both holes like a pro. Or you can do me, I’m good with that. Or you can use your hands. Or I can use my hands. You tell me what you want, and I’ll make sure you’re happy.”

Peter’s eyes flicked back to Wade’s. “I don’t have enough data.” At Wade’s confused look, Peter elaborated. “I haven’t seen yours yet.”

With a smirk Wade sat up on his knees, straddling Peter. He pulled his pants down over his groin to expose his raging hard on that burst out to slap against his stomach with an almost audible war cry. Peter’s eyes went wide with dismay.

“It’s huge!”

“Why thank you.”

Peter scowled at that. “Where exactly do you expect that to fit?”

“Trust me, babe. A good stretch feels good in either location. You’ll love it. I promise.”

Unsure, Peter reached out let his fingers trail over the skin, feeling the odd ridges of scars in unexpected locations. Wade’s cock twitched and a bead of pre-cum leaked out the top. Peter’s eyes went wide, seeming startled yet pleased that even a little attention caused such a reaction from Wade.

“You want me,” Peter quietly observed.

“Of course I do, Peter.” Wade’s voice was soft and sincere. “Nothing will ever change that.”

Taking a deep breath, Peter wrapped his hand around Wade’s cock, getting a good feel for the girth and weight of it. More precum leaked out and Wade struggled a bit to control himself remain immobile. Peter ran a thumb over the now slick head and Wade moaned, his eyelids fluttering.

“My ass,” Peter whispered. Wade’s eyes shot open in surprise, so Peter explained. “That’s how men have sex.”

“Baby Boy, no matter how we have sex, it doesn’t make you any less of a man.” Peter blushed and looked away. “Are you sure? It might be more painful that way if you’re not used to it.”

Peter nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Then your wish is my command.” Wade hopped off the bed and let his pants fall to the floor, turning his ass towards Peter at its best angle to show off its fit shape. He snached up a condom from the nightstand and then settled himself back between Peter’s thighs. “I’ll need to open you up a little more. Spread your legs.”

Sliding his legs up and apart, Peter did his best to act like he was no longer embarrassed even though it was obvious that he was. More so, he was nervous, still staring at Wade’s cock like it was going to eat him. Wade wanted to say that he would prefer if Peter ate _it_ , but decided to save that for another time.

Lubing up his fingers once more he pressed one against Peter’s entrance. There was a slight resistance and then he was through. “Relax,” Wade breathed. “Open up for me, Baby Boy.”

Peter sighed and let his limbs fall loose, trying his best to make sure Wade could stretch him completely. Since Peter was will a bit loose from their previous escapades, Wade was able to slip a second finger in fairly quickly. He scissored his fingers, encouraging the inner walls to stretch more. He was rewarded with a soft moan.

“Good, good. That’s good. You’re doing so well, Petey.”

“It burns,” Peter whispered as if the words fell out on their own.

“It will a little at first. Do you do this to yourself?”

“Sometimes…” Peter breathed. “Your fingers are bigger.”

Wade smiled, “It’s okay, I’m going to make it feel real good.” With that, Wade curled his fingers and started pressing on all the spots he’d discovered previously.

A deep groan was ripped from Peter and his toes curled in the sheets. “Fuck, Wade. Why are you so good at this?”

“I’m a fast learner.” Wade grinned as he pumped the fingers in and out, languidly dragging the pads along the bundles of nerves hidden behind Peter’s inner walls.

Wade worked hard to let it be a gradual build up. Letting Peter moan, tense, and relax over and over again until he started thrusting back on the fingers, looking for more stimulation. Wade occupied himself by worshiping Peter’s stomach and thighs with his lips, teeth and tongue.

When Peter started to squirm, his hands tentatively touching his own chest, Wade deemed it time for a third finger. Peter groaned at the stretch, his head pressing back into the pillow. Wade’s eyes drank up the vision before him. _Peter is so fucking perfect,_ he thought to himself.

“You seem greedy for that third finger, Baby Boy,” Wade purred as he grazed his teeth along one pale inner thigh. “You like feeling so full?”

“Yes.” The word was more a huff of air than anything else as Peter worked his hips on the digits, face strained with need.

“You want more?” Wade licked the crease at the top of Peter’s thigh, purposefully avoiding the areas Peter wanted most, forcing the man to find pleasure in Wade’s fingers alone.

“Please,” Peter whined.

Wade chuckled and stretched his fingers around one last time, listening to the soft gasps it pulled from Peter’s throat. When he gently removed them, Peter whined, trying to chase after them. Wade wasted no time in sliding on a condom and lubing things up thoroughly.

Getting in position, Wade hooked Peter’s legs over his shoulders, marveling at how flexible the man was. Peter watched with heavy lust filled eyes as Wade lined up against him.

“Breath in,” Wade softly instructed and Peter obeyed. “Breath out.” As Peter did so, Wade pressed into that tight warmth and Peter’s breath turned into something halfway between a groan and a whine.

Wade took his time sliding in. Once fully seated he paused, intent on the feeling of Peter’s spasming walls as he had no intention to move until Peter was calm. Peter’s harsh breaths filled the room as he gradually adjusted to such a large object inside of him.

Leaning over, Wade hovered over Peter’s mouth, leaving light kisses on Peter’s bottom lip until the man became aware enough to tilt his head and bring them into a complete and passionate kiss. Wade’s chest felt warm with affection and he knew right then that he’d never find someone as amazing as Peter. He had full intentions to spoil Peter for the rest of the man’s life.

When they broke for air, Wade started moving, shallow thrusts at first so Peter could adjust to the feeling. And boy did Peter need to adjust. He almost instantly starting flailing, hands clawing at Wade’s shoulders, his face a study of need and desire. Wade groaned, dropping his head onto Peter’s shoulder since that face alone would likely cause him to blow.

“Am I driving you crazy, Baby Boy?” Wade kissed and bit the freckle on the side of Peter’s neck. “Because you’re driving _me_ crazy.”

“More!” Peter whined, gasping for breath. “Please, more!”

Wade groaned and picked up the pace, faster and deeper, tilting up to rub harder on the places that drove Peter wild. The man in question cried out in pleasure, his nails digging into Wade’s shoulder blades hard enough to hurt, as if Peter had to hang on in order not to fly off into space.

Reaching down, Wade started pumping Peter’s cock, causing the loudest lewd noises Wade had ever heard to fall from Peter’s mouth. The whole floor was going to hear Peter orgasm and Wade couldn’t help but feel excited about that. He wanted to flaunt his perfect man for all to see and be jealous of.

“That’s right, Baby Boy. Ride it out. Cum as many times as you want for me.”

Peter started chanting Wade’s name like it was the only word he knew. His voice got higher and higher, his back arched up and up, his legs tensed from where they were captured against Wade’s biceps. Then Peter was screaming, cumming hard, body trembling at how intense it was.

Wade huffed out his breath before growling at how tight Peter had become. He didn’t stop his thrusts or his hand and Peter barely finished one orgasm before crashing into the next. The smaller man was babbling incoherent words and his eyelashes were wet, but his body was thrusting forward, desperate to continue in the overwhelming world of ecstasy it was in.

When Peter rolled into a third orgasm, Wade could no longer take it, he came and his hips stuttered, trying and failing to keep pumping. His hand on Peter’s cock squeezed and pulled in jerky movements before it too stopped. Breathing harshly, Wade enjoyed the feeling of the last remnants of orgasm as it faded into a warm glow.

Exhausted, he lazily pulled his head up to smile down at Peter who seemed to be trying to relearn how his eyes worked. “Was it good for you?” Wade teased in a voice made low from exhaustion.

It took quite a while for Peter to refocus and register what was asked. He stared at Wade like he’d found religion. “You’re amazing.” He breathed in a voice soft with wonder.

A very cocky grin grew on Wade’s face. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Peter moaned as Wade carefully pulled out and set the rest of Peter’s body back onto the bed. Despite Wade’s fatigue, he made sure to clean them up well, getting all the last bits of lube wiped away. Peter twitched a little as he was cleaned up, staring at the cloth in Wade’s hand uncomprehendingly.

“Wha’s that?” he slurred.

Wade chuckled. “Baby wipes. They’re a miracle for cleaning up. Everyone should have some by their bed.”

Peter just hummed in response, his eyes fluttering closed. Once cleaned, Wade lifted Peter enough to get him under the covers and then settled down next to him. He curled himself around Peter, happily taking the role of big spoon, and kissed Peter’s damp hair. Peter mumbled contentedly causing a dopey grin to cross Wade’s face. It was a perfect night.

Quickly, the two drifted off into a deep and contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one more chapter after this? I'm still writing!
> 
> Fantasy smut = four orgasms. Aw, yeah. You're fuckin' welcome, Peter.


	6. The Perks of Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halp! I'm drowning in fluff!

Peter woke first, as his mind was nagging at him for being in an unfamiliar place. Opening his eyes, Peter took a moment to get his bearings. He was in Wade’s bed, surrounded by Wade’s smell, and covered with Wade’s large body. He ached in odd places and it felt like he had run a marathon last night.

The nightstand beside him came into focus and a sticky note was pressed to the side of it that Peter hadn’t previously seen. It said “drink me!” with a little smiley face. Directly above it on the table was a bottle of water. Peter smiled. Wade had prepared everything.

Closing his eyes, Peter took a deep breath, thinking about the night before. Everything had been wonderful and perfect. He hadn’t even known he was capable of orgasming like he had. Wade was a magician at sex, apparently.

But… things had seemingly gone well before. Peter had been happy and content. They had gone to sleep the same way and then in the morning…

Shuffling around, Peter tried to get a good look at Wade. There was a pleased looking smile on the man’s face. A scar on his bottom lip caused it to tug up over the top lip near the corner of his mouth, turning the smile into something goofy looking. Peter snickered at how cute it was. 

He ran the tips of his fingers in a barely there caress over Wade’s cheekbone. Peter was desperate to learn his fate from an awake Wade, but at the same time he wanted the moment to last — wanted to pretend everything would be perfectly fine just like he hoped for it to be.

Wade shifted suddenly and buried his face into Peter’s neck before squeezing his arms tighter around the smaller man. Peter let out a strange “geck!” noise before slapping at Wade’s arm rapid fire. The air was being squeezed from his lungs.

Grumbling, Wade slit open one eye, saw Peter, grinned happily, and snuggled more as he mumbled incoherent words.

“Can’t breathe,” Peter wheezed.

With a grunt, the arms loosened and Peter was able to take a full breath. He scowled down at Wade’s bald head. The man was like a giant dog that didn’t know his own strength.

“I take it you don’t wake up well,” Peter noted.

“I wake up fine,” Wade grumbled in defense. “I just have no reason to since staying asleep means more cuddling.”

There were a lot of things Peter wanted to say, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. So he just ran his hand over Wade’s smooth head again and again while staying quiet, letting his worries eat away at him in silence. After a while, Wade peeked up at Peter and frowned.

“Are you feeling sad and hiding it?” he accused and Peter averted his eyes. Wade sighed and sat up, pulling Peter up with him so that it was now Peter cradled against Wade’s chest. “Talk to me.”

“It’s usually when things seem happiest that everything goes wrong,” Peter mumbled.

“Mm…” Wade’s chest rumbled under Peter’s ear. “I’ve been there. I know how that feels. So let me help you with that.”

Grabbing Peter’s face, he pulled it up to make eye contact. “You’re still sexy. You’re still funny. You’re still smart. You’re still everything I’m looking for in a partner. You’re still perfect.”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears, but they didn’t fall that time. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Adamantly certain.” Wade smiled.

With a breathy laugh, Peter smiled too, allowing himself to believe it for once. Wade kissed Peter’s forehead, then both cheeks, then the tip of his nose, then his chin, and finally on the lips. After a pause, he tilted his head and kissed the freckle on the side of Peter’s neck.

“I think I’m going to name that freckle.”

Peter groaned. “Please don’t.”

“It’s too late. I’m already thinking up names. Hmmm… Ronaldo?”

“Don’t you dare name my freckle Ronaldo. Don’t name it anything!” Peter laughed as Wade dove in and started sucking on it, moaning random names at it in a cheesy porno voice.

A phone chime distracted them and Wade abruptly sat up in alertness. “Oh, shit! Is it that late already?” He reached over and snatched up the phone, hitting the answer call button.

Video popped up on the phone and Peter made an “eep” noise before trying to hide, but Wade used his free arm to hold Peter still. The video connected and Ellie popped up on the screen. Peter started frantically hissing at Wade to let him go.

“Ellie Bellie! How’s my girl?”

“Hi Daddy!” Ellie waved excitedly before her eyes settled on Peter. “Is that Peter?!” she asked, bouncing so much the video glitched.

Beat red, Peter slowly turned his face to the screen with a smile. “Hey, Ellie.”

“Did you sleep over? Does that mean it’s official? Are you guys boyfriends yet?” she excitedly questioned.

“Hey!” Wade pouted. “I told you not to jinx it. He hasn’t even had my pancakes yet!”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “I’m tired of waiting for you to settle down, dad.”

Peter was only able to stare at Ellie wide eyed.  _ Is this really happening? Is Ellie rooting for her dad to be in a serious relationship with me? Have they talked about it previously? _ Peter couldn’t seem to stop blushing.

“Peter!” Ellie pointed at him through the phone. “You like my dad, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter weakly replied, nodding.

“Then you’re boyfriends! Problem solved. He’s done nothing but talk about you for months! Besides, I’m going to be there on Thanksgiving so we’re going to have a family dinner, right?” Her huge grin was infectious. Peter found himself smiling back.

“Right.”

“Sweet! I call dibs on turkey carving,” Wade said, leaving a loud smack of a kiss on Peter’s cheek.

They talked with Ellie for a while longer. When the call ended Peter immediately turned to Wade, mouth open to ask a question, but Wade beat him to it.

“Yes, it’s true, I haven’t been able to shut up about you and Ellie is kinda my best friend right now. I know. Sad. Don’t judge me. Also, Ellie said we’re boyfriends so it’s a fact, though I’m mad she beat me to it. Yes, I really mean it. No, I’m not just coddling you or her. Yes, I’ve been in love with you for a while, but I was afraid you’d be scared of the L word.”

Peter gaped at Wade. “You… love me?” Peter asked in disbelief.

Wade smiled. “I didn’t think you’d believe me until after we had sex, and I  _ knew _ you wouldn’t believe me if I said it during or directly after sex. I was gonna write it on your pancakes in chocolate chips.”

The relief hit Peter like a punch to the chest, knocking the air from him. He started crying. Great big fat tears rolling down his cheeks as his breath stuttered. Wade panicked and kept asking what was wrong. It took Peter a while to sob out, “I’m so happy!” before collapsing onto Wade’s chest and crying himself hoarse.

Much later they had pancakes. Peter’s top pancake did indeed have an “I (heart) U” spelled out in chocolate chips. He couldn’t seem to wipe off the stupid grin that had plastered itself on his face. He loved Wade, too. He could admit that now. He had for a long time, but now that no longer felt as scary.

Peter thought about everything he wanted to do. He wanted to tell Aunt May and ask about all of them having Thanksgiving together. He wanted to go on a double date with MJ and Harry. He wanted couple photos of him and Wade immediately. He wanted to update his relationship status on Facebook simply because he could.

Speaking those things out loud were met with excited approval by Wade. It was going to work out. It really was. They were happy.

 

**Ten months later. Summer.**

 

For Christmas, Wade had singlemindedly asked for one thing and one thing only from Peter — to move in. Despite the fact that Peter was annoyed that he wasn’t allowed to share the rent, he finally agreed on Christmas morning in the form of a wrapped present with a piece of paper inside that said “okay.”

It wasn’t like Peter could really afford rent. He was still living with Aunt May in order to help her out, and his job barely paid enough to cover things. That didn’t stop his pride, however. Still, he had to admit that living with Wade was nice. They got along well and Peter had been staying over almost every night anyways, so having all of his things available was a huge convenience.

Ellie was extraordinarily excited about it all and had taken to calling him Uncle Peter. That secretly made him stupidly happy and he preened every time she said it.

One hot summer day, Wade and Peter were lazily curled around each other on the couch with the air conditioner on full blast. Wade’s foot was toying with Peter’s as his fingers walked around in Peter’s puff of hair.

“Hey, Peter,” Wade said far too casually. “Don’t you think we’d make good parents?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “Wade! I don’t even know if I can  _ have _ kids. And I have no desire to take estrogen to find out.”

Wade chuckled. “That’s not what I mean. Though if you ever change your mind, we’d make one hell of a cute baby. And I’d totally be down to motorboat your boobs.”

That earned Wade a firm smack upside the head. “So, what, you want to get a pet?”

Leaning up on his forearms, Wade looked down at Peter. “I mean Ellie.” Wade sighed. “I’ve been a terrible parent and her grandmother is getting on in years and can’t manage her as well as she used to. And I figured with you here, maybe I won’t fuck up so much and raise her right, ya know?”

“Wade…” Peter was touched that Wade was considering it as a joint endeavor. “I don’t know… It would be hard to help at all working nights like I do. And she’d have to stay quiet during the day to let me sleep… Kids should be allowed to get loud sometimes.”

“I thought about that! See, what if you were a student, too? Then you’d both be on the same schedule.”

Peter furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“College.”

“Wade, I can’t afford college, you know that.” At the look on Wade’s face, Peter started to panic. “Wade, no!”

“Peter! Please. Let me do this  _ one _ thing for you. I have the money just sitting around. Let me put it to good use. Once you become the smartest man on Earth and make more money than Bill Gates, you can pay me back if you absolutely have to, but I’ll fight you on it.”

“You already don’t let me pay for any—”

“Yeah, but with your brain and the educational documents to back it, you’d actually have the money to pay for stuff and I wouldn’t complain.”

Peter huffed at that. “It’s not that I don’t want this—”

“Then don’t fight me on it! It would be a good influence on Ellie. She could see what she could accomplish in life no matter what setbacks happen.”

That made Peter blush. “I’d just be taking advantage of you.”

“You’re not. You’re my partner and that’s what partners do. They support each other so they can both have better and happier futures.”

With a large sigh, Peter let his head loll to the side as his mind raced. He wanted it, he really did, but he felt so guilty over it. Yet at the same time saying no meant saying no to Wade trying to be an involved father again. Did that make saying no selfish in a way?

“I love you, Baby Boy. I want you to be happy. Please let me make you happy.”

Unable to help the smile that brought to his face, Peter turned his head back to look up at Wade. “I love you. I really do. You’ve already made me happy.”

“Can I make you happier?” Wade pouted.

Peter chuckled. “Yes. You can make me happier. I accept.”

Wade whooped and hugged Peter so hard they both tumbled off the couch in fits of laughter. “We’re gonna be the smartest and happiest family in the whole world!” Wade started rolling them around the floor.

Laughing, Peter gripped Wade’s face and kissed him to stop the man from moving. It worked. They kissed and nibbled at each other through giggles, hands caressing all of their favorite places on each other. Peter pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Wade’s waist, giving the man above him an impish smile.

“I’m going to have to fuck you on every surface before the kid gets here. It’ll be harder then,” Wade noted.

Peter crinkled his nose. “Don’t do that. Then I won’t be able to think of anything else when I see it.”

“Exactly.” Wade waggled his non-existent eyebrows like the pervert he was.

“Wade, no.” Suddenly Peter was yanked into the air and he clung to Wade’s torso for dear life. “Eep! No! Wade I said no! Nonononono-oooohhhhh…”

And with that, they proceeded to irreparably stain the arm of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the plot! YAY! Happy endings abound!
> 
> Okay, so I'll probably write one more smut chapter as kind of a bonus and then call it a day. Then I swear I'm going back to my other fics.
> 
> I'm posting this really late. I hope I didn't miss anything in my edit. My eyes are crossing. lol


	7. The Perks of Bonus Smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just smut because I didn't get to write all the sex scenes I wanted. Enjoy.

**A random point in time later...**

 

Wade always had very specific requests when it came to gifts. For his birthday, he had requested that Ellie be out of the house and Peter cook him dinner. Wade’s birthday happened to fall that year on a day that both Ellie and Peter had free time. Ellie spent the morning celebrating her dad’s birthday, and then that evening had a slumber party with friends. She gave Peter a wink on the way out that made him blush. That kid knew too much sometimes.

So it was that Peter was in the kitchen making dinner in Wade’s frilly apron. The apron and only the apron. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was also wearing a buttplug that was firmly nestled inside of him. Wade was very, very specific about his gifts.

The birthday boy in question was sitting at the bar with his chin propped in his hand and grinning at Peter like a dirty old man. He made lewd groaning sounds every time Peter turned around or bent over. Peter would likely have a permanent blush on his face the whole night at the rate they were going. The butt plug wasn’t helping things. He would have been able to mostly ignore it if not for Wade’s noises making Peter hyperaware of his own body.

Doing his best to tune Wade out, Peter put the rest of the ingredients into the slow cooker and set the time. It was still too early for dinner, but chopping everything up for pot roast by hand was an extended process. Also, it was likely Wade wanted an excuse to keep Peter in the outfit as long as possible. Peter decided to focus on making sure the kitchen was cleaned up so it wouldn’t take so long after dinner.

As Peter was rinsing off the cutting board, strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He jumped a little. “You’re too big to be that sneaky,” Peter scolded.

“I’m a ninja!” Wade boasted, nibbling at Peter’s earlobe.

“Quit! I’m trying to clean up.” Peter tried to wiggle away, but Wade’s hands started snaking up his chest under the apron.

“The whole point of you doing the naked apron thing is for me to get pervy. Don’t resist!”

Peter laughed and managed to turn off the water just in time. Wade’s fingers found his nipples and he gasped at the sudden rough treatment. “Wade! Not in the kitchen.”

“Yes, in the kitchen.” Wade growled in Peter’s ear before kissing his way down that long neck.

Shivering, Peter gripped the edge of the sink, unable to stop himself from leaning back into Wade’s strong chest. The attention to his nipples caused jolts of electricity to flare along his skin. It was unfair how well Wade could cause Peter to lose his mind to pleasure. It was like he had no control over his body at all.

“Wade, come on, let’s move to the bedroom,” Peter encouraged, albeit breathily.

The response was a solid bite to the crook of Peter’s neck. He gasped and his knees almost gave out, but Wade caught him in time. Before Peter could gather his wits, Wade swung them around to the now empty counter and bent Peter over it. Wade slid his hands down Peter’s thighs and over that round ass with an appreciative growl.

“You look so good in frills, Baby Boy.” Wade’s voice was deep with desire.

Peter made to get up, but Wade held him down with a firm hand on Peter’s low back. Squirming, Peter tried to look behind him. “You see this every day, why are you acting like it’s something unique?”

“I never get over how perfect your ass is! But framed in an apron with the base of that plug peeking at me? No, I’d say that’s pretty unique.” The grin he gave was downright wolfish.

Blushing furiously, Peter turned his head back around and buried his face in his arms. Wade took hold of Peter’s hips and kneaded his thumbs into the globes of Peter’s round ass. He pressed his hips forward and rubbed the rough fabric of his jeans against the soft exposed backside. Peter couldn’t help letting out a small noise at that.

“I think it’s time I cash in on part two of my present.” Wade’s wicked grin could be heard in his voice.

“What part?” Peter asked nervously.

“Grip the counter ledge in front of you, Baby Boy.”

Peter groaned. “Did you sneak lube in here in your pocket? Don’t you dare put olive oil in me!”

“I need not any lube!” Wade declared in a terrible high brow accent as he ran his hands up Peter’s back. “I can smell you from here. You’re good to go.”

Peter tensed. That meant Wade wanted to go in vaginally. They rarely did that as Peter had issues with it. Normal men didn’t have sex like that, so it tended to bother Peter a lot despite Wade’s reassurances. However, it  _ was _ Wade’s birthday and the only thing stopping that kind of sex between them was Peter’s insecurities. Surely he could set that aside for a night.

Wade pushed his hips into Peter’s plug, causing it to press further into the soft walls of Peter’s ass. “Ah! Wade!”

“Peter?” Wade’s voice was soft. As usual giving Peter an out if he wanted it. 

Instead, Peter slowly reached up and gripped the counter ledge like he’d been informed to earlier. Wade groaned and bent over to press kisses down Peter’s spine as he undid his pants, causing Peter to shiver.

“Have I told you how perfect you are?” Wade asked as he rubbed against Peter’s labia.

“Yes,” Peter breathed.

“Well, I don’t think I ever tell you enough.” Wade peppered kisses down Peter’s low back, across his ass, and down his thighs. Between every kiss, Wade muttered the word “perfect” and Peter bit his tongue so he wouldn’t protest. He kept reminding himself that it was Wade’s birthday and his present was to not argue little things like that.

Peter gasped as the kisses fell between his legs and thoroughly covered all the places that Peter disliked most about himself. “Wade, please,” Peter whispered, desperate to escape the light touches and litany of positive affirmations.

“You want me inside you?” Wade spoke with his lips firmly planted to Peter’s wet labia. Peter trembled at the feeling, but couldn’t bring himself to answer such an embarrassing question. “Beg me for it.”

Wait, what? Wade had never asked for something like that before since he knew Peter was so easily flustered. But Wade went right back to lavishing praises and kissing Peter’s nether regions. The amount of flattering things whispered into Peter’s vulva turned the kind words into something outlandishly lewd. Peter tried to squirm away, but Wade’s firm grip on his thighs kept him in place. 

Did Wade really intend to keep that up until Peter begged? Next year Peter was buying a normal birthday present and Wade was just going to deal with it.

“Agh!” The strange noise was ripped out of Peter as Wade started making out with Peter’s vaginal lips while continuing to talk, the words muffled by flesh. How was Wade not embarrassed by that? Why did he act so calm about everything? Damn the man. “Wade…”

“Hmm?” The noise hummed along Peter’s flesh, but Wade didn’t stop. Peter knew first hand the amount of patience Wade had. Who knew how long it would go on. Longer than Peter could hold out for, that was for sure.

“Wade, please.”

“Hmm?” A little louder and more emphasized. Peter had exact words to say, after all. Peter gritted his teeth and then panted, squirming uselessly for a while until he finally caved.

“Wade! Fuck me. Please.”

“Where? Describe it for me.”

Wade was  _ so _ sleeping on the couch tonight, birthday be damned. “In my pretty pink vagina, you asshole!”

The “ppft” of laughter ended up motorboating Peter’s labia, causing the smaller man to jump and let out a high pitched “eep!” of alarm. That set Wade off into heavy peals of laughter. Annoyed, Peter made to get up, but Wade jumped up and pressed Peter back down with his entire body, leaving soothing kisses on the back of Peter’s neck. He was still chuckling, though.

“Fuck you, Wade,” Peter growled.

“No, no. It’s  _ you _ that gets the fucking. You can make demands when it’s  _ your _ birthday.”

“Oh, I’ll be making some demands alright...” Peter promised ominously.

“But for right now, since you begged me so sweetly…” At some point, Wade had already slipped on the condom and he pressed up against Peter’s dripping wet entrance. “I should take care of your pretty pink vagina.”

Peter opened his mouth to retort, but the air knocked out of him in a rush as Wade slammed inside in one go. Peter’s hands went back to gripping the counter’s edge in an hard grip. Wade pulled out and slammed back in once more, pulling a groan from each of them.

“Ah, that’s something you can’t do on the back end, Baby Boy. Doesn’t it feel nice?”

It did, but Peter wasn’t about to admit that. Wade set up a hard and heavy pace, reveling in the fact that he didn’t have to be as gentle for once. He angled himself in such a way that he could press all of Peter’s sensitive nerves up to be squished between penis and butt plug. Strangled noises fell from Peter’s mouth almost constantly at the feeling.

At some point, Peter’s head fell to the side, his mouth open to let the never ending string of sounds fall unimpeded. The timer slowly counted down in Peter’s line of vision. After five solid minutes of the punishing pace (easily kept track of by the ticking numbers), Peter started to thrash. It felt like pressure had built up inside of him to a painful degree, but was unable to release.

“Wade!” Peter whined. They understood each other well by now and Wade knew what Peter wanted. Peter was afraid Wade would tell him to beg for it. At that point, Peter wouldn’t care to do so, but he wasn’t confident in his ability to form coherent words anymore.

A hand wrapped around and gripped Peter’s erection, expertly working it over. Peter’s head flew back and he keened at the feel of it. That pressure inside of him built higher and sharper. Yes, that was what he wanted. What he needed. His hips took on a life of their own, slamming back into Wade’s thrusts and forward into the tight grip of Wade’s fist.

The edge of orgasm hung in front of him, making his skin feel tight. His tongue curled as if he could taste it. Then it hit, white hot and blinding, his body trembling with the force of it, his fingers digging into the counter. His walls were gripping Wade so hard, it seemed like he could feel every bump and divot in Wade’s textured skin as it pounded into him. His head spun and he realized it was from lack of oxygen.

Taking in a huge breath, things seemed to resensitize to a degree that was almost too much to handle. But right before it hit that point of being painful, he felt himself building up again, towards another orgasm. Peter wanted it. He wanted to drown in it so much that his brain melted. He loved the feeling of being entirely fucked out.

Not to mention, he loved the feeling of his vaginal walls being forcibly stretched as they clenched from orgasm. But he would never, ever admit that outloud. Despite that, he found himself wildly slamming into Wade, begging for the man to go harder and faster, interspersed with the more simple demands of “more.” It was situations like the one he was in that made Peter feel possessed. Who was that wanton person and what had they done with normal shy Peter?

Of course, Wade loved it. “I’ll give you more. No worries. I’ll give you all you can handle, Baby Boy. Fuck! You’re so tight.”

Peter lost track of time. Well, Peter lost track of his body in general, the world spiraling down into nothing but pleasure — his need for it and his actions to take it. By the time Wade released, Peter hardly noticed. He barely noticed when the motions finally stopped, in fact. His body limp and exhausted from the enjoyable workout it had just received.

When his surroundings came back into focus, Peter stared at the timer, but his brain wouldn’t function enough to do the math to figure out how long they’d gone at it. Well, that hardly mattered, he supposed. Wade pulled out, causing Peter to whine and his legs to give out.

“Whoops!” Wade caught the sliding Peter and lifted the man easily into his arms. “Up we go!”

Peter’s world tilted alarmingly at that and he gripped at Wade’s neck to steady himself. That seemed to please Wade, so Peter happily nuzzled his face there as well. “You smell good,” he mumbled.

Wade chuckled. “I love it when you’re like this. You’re so uninhibited.”

“I love you, too.” Peter didn’t quite catch all of Wade’s words, so he just mumbled an appropriate response. Wade grinned and kissed him on the head for it, so it must have been acceptable.

After a short nap, Peter was up again in time for dinner. He was allowed to forgo the plug, but he remained in just the apron. They may or may not have taken advantage of the open back again for dessert. Well, this is Wade we’re walking about. I’m sure you can guess what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kind words about this story! It was far more popular that I expected it to be, especially in such a short amount of time. It makes me stupid happy that you've enjoyed my work as much as you have. Thank you everyone for your kind comments on all the chapters! I'm glad you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, and random yaoi boys, hit up my tumblr for lots of hot pictures and stories! http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
